


Ectoplasm

by Danpikat



Series: Phanniemay Prompts [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Phantom has delayed freakouts, it's kind of funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 00:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/843330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danpikat/pseuds/Danpikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This takes place not long after the lab accident, and much earlier than the Vlad theme and Fave AU.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ectoplasm

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place not long after the lab accident, and much earlier than the Vlad theme and Fave AU.

“What the hell is this?”

_That would be ectoplasm… You are the son of two ghost hunters; you should know what ectoplasm is._

“I KNOW WHAT ECTOPLASM IS! NOW CARE TO EXPLAIN WHY IT’S COMING OUT OF MY BODY?!”

_Hmm… Well I am lending you my powers… And you have taken on different physical features… I’m willing to bet you are, at the very least, half ghost right now._

“Half ghost. Are you freaking kidding me?! You never said using your powers would turn me HALF GHOST! As in no longer HUMAN!”

_You never asked, and I never said it wouldn’t. In truth, I didn’t know it would. I just thought you’d be a human using my ghost powers… I guess it doesn’t work that way._

“So you’re saying not only am I half ghost, instead of blood, I bleed ectoplasm when I’m using your powers?” Danny looks at his arm, which has almost stopped bleeding. It’s only a scratch – no big deal.

_It appears that way. When I withdraw my powers from your control, you should go back to hu- wait a minute! YOU’RE BLEEDING MY ECTOPLASM! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP NOW!_ A sense of urgency floods Danny’s mind.

“Dude, chill! The bleeding’s almost stopped. And you said when you back off, I’ll go back to human, right? Then just do that, and it’ll turn into blood and you can stop freaking out over your ectoplasm getting everywhere. What’s your deal, anyway?”

_GHOSTS AREN’T SUPPOSED TO BLEED! AND I CAN’T “BACK OFF” UNTIL YOU GET HOME AND SEND THAT GHOST BACK TO THE GHOST ZONE! GO, GO NOW!_

Oh great, just what Danny needs – a ghost that hasn’t bled in, well, however long Phantom’s been dead. Well, shit. “Okay, calm down. I’m going, I’m going. Let’s get this guy back in the Ghost Zone and then you can let me go back to being human. That sound okay to you?” Danny’s actually getting a little worried for Phantom. In the few weeks since the accident, he’s never acted this freaked out. It’s just a little ectoplasm – must be a ghost thing. He takes off toward the Fenton Works lab. “You should probably get used to bleeding. It’s not like I can keep from getting scratched up while catching these ghosts.”

_You anticipate more ghosts getting out?! Oh, great!_


End file.
